


A Little Mishap

by Tigerlily_Wildflower



Series: Childish Chaos [9]
Category: Life Is Strange
Genre: Adorable Shenanigans, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Rachel is Alive, Can't say much more cuz spoilers, Gen, Kate and Max have a (platonic) Tea Date, Max is a chaotic being, Rachel is the worried mom friend, Rated T for swearing, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 15:29:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28602240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tigerlily_Wildflower/pseuds/Tigerlily_Wildflower
Summary: Max and Kate are in the middle of their tea date when Victoria feels it's necessary she's included as well. LET THE CHAOS BEGIN BOYS AND GIRLS!
Relationships: Background AmberPriceField - Relationship, Victoria Chase/Kate Marsh
Series: Childish Chaos [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1687984
Comments: 7
Kudos: 6





	A Little Mishap

**Author's Note:**

> New year means new ideas! I recently discovered the adorableness that is ChaseMarsh and immediately knew that I could have so much fun if I included them in Childish Chaos. So, this is my way of introducing this pairing into the series. 
> 
> This story is told from Kate’s POV
> 
> Special Thanks To:
> 
> CloverBunny - Helped me out with some minor details  
> LittleMissPerfect - Suggested an expansion of the universe  
> PriestessAmy - For the idea of a tea date and inspiration to include ChaseMarsh in my series. They wrote some super cute fluff of these two, and I had to jump onboard the fluff train.

I heard a soft knock on the door and I immediately knew who it was. I had scheduled our usual tea date later than usual because Vic didn’t want her knowing about _the_ _thing,_ as she called it. I open the door to find Max standing there with a gray parka, jeans, and her usual black Converse sneakers.

“Hey Max, how are you? I just finished making the tea, thought you’d enjoy a warm cup of pepperminty goodness after walking in the cold,” I greet her with a bright smile before stepping aside so she can walk in. I shut the door behind her, so the chill doesn’t permeate the apartment.

“You read my mind, Kate. That’s exactly what I need, and I haven’t had a decent cup of peppermint in forever,” she replies with a small grin as she takes off her parka to reveal a black t-shirt with a lighter on it. I must’ve had a puzzled look on my face because she laughs.

“I know it’s not my usual style, but I felt like stealing one of Chloe’s shirts just to pi-tick her off,” she catches herself before finishing the word. I have a rule of no swearing in my apartment and it applies to everyone, whether big or small. We walk into the kitchen and she sits at the table, facing the hallway as I walk over to the cabinet and grab cups for the both of us. I set them down on the counter and pour tea into them before handing her a polka-dotted mug. I sit across from her with my back facing the hallway, and we start chatting for a while before she looks around the corner into the living room.

“So…where’s Victoria?” She asks skeptically. “She’s never far from your side, if memory serves me right.”

I panic internally and search for an excuse. “She’s taking a nap…she got back from work not too long ago and she said she was tired.”

She shrugs and takes another sip of her tea before nearly doing a spit-take. I notice movement in the corner of my eye and before I can look, Victoria proceeds to plop into my lap, completely oblivious to Max sitting across from me, and goes right back to sleep after placing a thumb in her mouth. Normally, I’d find the taller girl absolutely adorable in her cat onesie, but I start to panic because this was exactly what _wasn’t_ supposed to happen. But my anxieties are soothed when I look up at Max to find her speechless with a dropped jaw.

“Wait, hold on a sec, is she…? There’s no fucking way she is,” she says in a skeptical tone before quickly adding, “I’m sorry for swearing but I can’t censor myself right now. This isn’t some sick prank, right? Like this isn’t-”

“No, Max, this isn’t a prank,” I cut her off with a slight chuckle. “This very much is a thing. If you still don’t believe me, check the cabinet next to the sink.”

Max opens up the cabinet to find the stash of sippy cups I’d hidden behind the fine china. “Damn, okay then. I need a picture of this or else they’d never believe me.”

I laugh softly so as to not wake Vic. I’ve experienced a cranky Little in the past, and I’m not willing to deal with that again, _especially_ since she’s very bratty in general. “Yeah, go for it, but make sure your ringer is off. I forgot about the shutter sound on my phone and she nearly broke it trying to figure out how to delete the picture since I have a different operating system than hers. She never figured it out, but I promised to delete it from my phone, which I never did,” I say with a slight smile.

“Oh, _hell_ no! This is going on the wall,” she says as she dashes into the living room and rustles through her bag. I hear the familiar mechanical click of her opening her camera and stifle a laugh as she skids back into the kitchen. Victoria shifts into a comfier position and I quickly signal for Max to go back, which she thankfully does.

“Who you talkin to, Katie?” Vic murmurs sleepily, opening her eyes a little. I press a kiss to her forehead and smile.

“Go back to sleep, little one. I’m just chatting with a friend,” I soothe, and she rests her head on my shoulder as she immediately falls back asleep. Max peeks around the corner and I give her a thumbs up. She carefully tiptoes around the back of my chair then I hear the familiar click of the shutter and the whirr of her Polaroid camera as it prints out the photo. Vic’s head pops up, and her eyes widen as she realizes what made the noise. Her face turns one of the darkest shades of red I’ve ever seen, and she starts to get up before the sound of Max’s laughter catches her off-guard.

“Rachel and Chloe are never going to believe this, even with a picture! Oh my god, this is precious. I can’t fucking believe-” she starts laughing again as she walks out of the kitchen to put her camera away.

“Do you mind explaining why the fuck you let her take a picture? This was _exactly_ what I didn’t want to happen and now she knows about-ugh!” She groans as she buries her face in my shoulder. “Just kill me now, before I die of embarrassment.”

I chuckle a little as Max sits back down and struggles to compose herself. It takes a couple minutes, but she finally manages to stop laughing. She’s still grinning from ear to ear, seemingly excited about this new revelation.

“I am _so_ sorry for laughing but I couldn’t help it. You are literally the last person that I would expect to have a headspace. But just to be clear, I wasn’t laughing at you, Victoria,” Max explains with an apologetic smile. Vic lifts her head, and she turns around to face Max. By this time, she’s pulled down her hood and has gone back to her usual mannerisms.

“Okay, I appreciate the clarification but how do you know about-?” She stops mid-sentence as realization dawns on her. “Wait, you have one too?”

“Yeah, and Chloe has one as well. Rachel’s the one who cares for us. I assume Kate does the same for you as well?”

This time it was Vic’s turn to laugh. “Oh my god, that’s awesome. But yeah, Katie takes care of me, and she’s really good at it too. She knows exactly what I need and when I need it. However-” she stops mid-sentence, giving me the opportunity to speak up, and I gladly take it.

“However, there are times when the roles are swapped, and Vic takes care of me. I’m a little trickier to manage because I _really_ don’t like talking while I’m in headspace. And don’t let her fool you, she can be a bit of a handful sometimes,” I say and Max smirks knowingly.

“Oh, I can imagine. Rachel sometimes struggles to handle Chloe sometimes, but only when she’s particularly grumpy. She does a decent job handling us and our shenanigans, I’ll give her that.”

We continue talking about our headspaces and exchanging tips on good activities, movies, and tv shows for around another two hours before Max glances at the clock. She quickly gets up, clearly in panic mode.

“Oh my god, Rachel’s gonna fucking _murder me!_ I need to-!” She’s interrupted by a knock at the door and the color drains from her face. “Fuck me,” she groans as she sits back down and places her head in her hands.

“Can I get up please?” I ask Victoria and she stands up with a pout. I smile as I stand then pull her hood up. “I’ll be back,” I reassure as I boop her nose. She responds with a quiet whine and pulls her hood down to hide her blush. “Max, you should probably get your things together.”

Max nods solemnly and I let her grab her jacket before I open the door, only to be greeted with an angry-looking Rachel. Her scowl softens when she realizes it’s me and she smiles.

“Hey Kate,” she greets me as she peers over my shoulder. “Is Max still here? She was supposed to be home about an hour ago.”

“Yeah, she’s still here. Sorry about that…it’s partially my fault because we were in the middle of a really good conversation,” I explain then look behind me. “Max, Rachel’s here to pick you up,” I call, and she walks over to Rachel who immediately hugs her tightly.

“Thank god you’re okay, I was worried sick! How many times have I told you not to ignore your phone? It’s one thing if you miss a text and you come home five minutes later. But it’s different if you miss a text and you’re still not home _an hour_ afterward,” Rachel scolds her in a gentle tone. “I understand that you can be in the middle of a good conversation, but please at least let me know where you are next time, okay?”

“Yes ma’am,” Max replies in an almost complacent tone before brightening up significantly. “But oh my god, you and Chloe are _never_ going to believe what I discovered today, even with evidence!”

“You can tell me about it on the way home. Thanks again, Kate. Sorry to bother you!” She calls with a wave before going to catch up with Max. I watch them turn the corner before shutting the door.

“A-Are they gone?”

I turn around to see Vic peeking her head out the kitchen doorway and giggle.

“Yes, Vicki, they’re gone,” I respond as I walk over to her. “You know Max is going to tell them about what she saw, right?”

“I know…I mean, it’s not that I mind, cuz at least there will be opportunities for play dates and whatnot but I just…it feels weird to actually have someone who _understands_ it. Not that I’m saying you don’t, I just-!”

“It’s okay, I know what you mean. Also, I appreciate you not using my nickname…I probably would’ve slipped right then and there,” I say as she chuckles.

“I figured as much, that’s why I stopped myself. But I can feel myself slowly slipping again…thought I’d let you know.”

“Alright, then how does cuddles and Care Bears sound?”

“Um _yes!_ I swear, it’s like you can read my mind sometimes, and it’s scary.”

“Well, it’s my job to know these kinds of things. Now go pick a movie, I’ll get you a snack.”

“Mkay!” She dashes off with a giggle and I hear the creak of the couch as she sits down. I open the large jar of frosted animal crackers (yes, she’s _still_ high maintenance, even in her headspace) and scoop a handful into a small cat-themed bowl before walking into the living room. I hand her the bowl and check the movie she’s picked out.

“Journey to Jokes-A-Lot _again_ , Vicki? I know this one is your favorite, but we just watched this _yesterday_!”

“Well, it was either dat or Nutcracker! And I tink Christmas is too far away for Nutcracker.”

“We haven’t watched that one in a while, and so what if it’s not Christmas time?” I reason with her. She thinks for a moment, placing a finger under her chin and tilts her head from side to side.

“You right, it won’t hurt nothin,” she agrees, and I quickly swap out the two movies. If I had to watch that movie one more time, I would’ve gone _crazy_. I insert the disk into the DVD player and turn down the volume before joining her on the couch. I press play on the remote and she immediately leans against me as the movie starts.

“Wuv you Katie!”

“Love you too, Vicki.”

**Author's Note:**

> I am so excited about this because I already have another idea planned for them! And yes, it will include everyone, so be prepared for the girls to enjoy a play date with their new best friend! :D  
> ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
> The reason why Kate and Vic have both sides (Kid and Caregiver) is because I felt it'd be a better idea to make this pairing "versatile." I have a lot of cute prompts and making these two interchangeable means I can use ChaseMarsh for the prompts that don't fit the trio. Also, I couldn't pass up the chance to give Kate a bunny theme. (The nickname that causes her to slip is "Baby Bunny")
> 
> Feel free to leave suggestions you'd like to see in future stories, and constructive criticism is *always* appreciated! :3


End file.
